


The Constable

by MidnightDesert



Category: B.A.P, BTOB, Mamamoo, SHINee, TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Badass Park Jimin (BTS), Based on Chinese Novel, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jimin is SMART, Jung Hoseok is sharp, Kim Namjoon | RM is Whipped, Kim Seokjin is Charming, Kim Taehyung is clever, M/M, Min Yoongi is dense, Minor Character Death, Murder, Mystery, Strong Park Jimin, Thriller, character divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-17 01:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightDesert/pseuds/MidnightDesert
Summary: "I never thought that I will fall in love with a man. Yet, here I am. I guess it matters little in the end. What if you are a man? What if you are a woman? I don't think it matters anymore. As long as you are you."Adapted from a beloved chinese novel: 女捕头 by 爱默丁While I try to keep close to the original material, some changes have been made. This is a joint work with a good friend of mine, Isaya. Hope you'll all enjoy this!





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> While I'm still working on two others, I've been cornered (Haha) by another writer to adapt from this novel we both love. So despite having very little sleep and attempting to continue with both Arise and Let Go, I've decided to drown myself further with this. 
> 
> Thank you for all your patience and I hope you'll enjoy this one as well!

The warmth of February settles, discreetly, over West Capital city amidst remnants of a joyous Spring festival celebrations. Splashes of red still adorns the city, painting doors and windows with decorative paper cuttings, beautiful lanterns and festive couplets.

It has been three months after the passing of the last emperor, Kim Insung, and the whole country has grieved for just as long. With the coming of the new year, the people have taken the opportunity to lift the gloom with jubilant celebrations for the Spring festival. As the celebrations came to an end, the stage is set for the beginning of a new epoch with the new emperor taking the throne.

Thawing breeze sweeps through frost-bitten branches while little snippets of birdsongs can already be heard over the icy drip, dripping rhythm that always heralds the arrival of a robust Spring.

For a while, Kim Namjoon let his gaze wonder over the shimmering lake, its glassy surface belie a wealth of life waking slowly below the sheet of ice. He places his teacup back onto the ornate table before him.

"It was completely burned?" He asks.

"Completely, totally, utterly, burnt to the ground, yes." Jeon Jungkook shakes his head. "It's not incomprehensible why Lady Cho had taken things too hard. Now, all that's left is debris and wreckage. The once prosperous Cho family have already dispersed or are left dead."

"Nothing can be done about that now." Namjoon cuts in. He asks instead, "I heard something about someone walking, unscathed, out of the inferno? Is that true?"

"Yes, that is indeed true." Jungkook seamlessly answers as the topic changes. "Yoongi hyung had seen it with his own eyes. He was right outside the Cho's residence when it happened." 

The fire at the Cho's residence had raged. In the beginning, the servants had rushed to put out the fire. Buckets in hands, faces sweltering with the intense heat, they had hurried to contain the soaring blaze; but in no time, the menacing fire had quickly spiraled out of control, forcing a swift exodus from the crumbling structure as the fire flared, spitting showers of hot ambers and filling the sky in great tendrils of billowing smoke. Capital officials had the constabulary questioned the survivors and it was only then, did they realized that the fire had been started by Lady Cho, herself. She had even used paraffin oil to ensure that the fire could not be put out easily. She had been determined to kill herself along with the Cho's residence.

In the end, the Cho's immense mansion, equalled in scale and size to the Imperial Minister's mansion, had burnt for two whole days; it had even incinerated the residences and houses along its sides. All that had remained were blackened ruins, great heavy plumes and noxious smoke. It was only through a stroke of luck that the fire hadn't engulfed the entire Hyunyang Square. Yet, amongst this fiery chaos, someone had been able to walk out of the towering blaze, unscathed. According to witnesses, a boy had stumbled out looking dazed. His face was completely covered by black soot while his attire had been charred and singed. 

"We can hardly identify Lady Cho's remains while that boy had walked out of that fire, seemingly unharmed. It is puzzling." 

"Is he from the the Cho's residence? Where is he now?" Namjoon asks, eyebrows expressively pinched in thought.

"It was almost dark then, and everyone had their focus on putting out the fire so when things had settled down, that boy was already gone."

Jungkook answers with a small shrug.

"You're certain it was a boy?"

"Yes, that much is certain. Apparently, he had spoken to Yoongi hyung briefly. Hyung mentioned that he had seemed to be around 15 to 16 years old. However, since it was dark, along with the fact that he was covered in soot from head to toe, Yoongi hyung couldn't exactly make out how he looks like."

"What did the boy say?"

Jungkook furrows his brows, tilting his head slightly.

"I think it was something like, why didn't we call the pull-lease--or something like that. Well, at least, that was what Yoongi hyung thinks."

"Pull what?"

"Uh--lease?"

"Pull-lease?" Namjoon repeats again in utter confusion.

"Yoongi hyung wasn't certain if that was what he meant but we guessed that he meant to pull the water from the wells to douse the fire?" 

Jungkook scratches the back of his neck, expression uncertain. He continues. 

"Just when Yoongi hyung was about to ask him again, the main column of the Cho's mansion had collapsed, along with burning wood that had flown everywhere. That, had everyone's attention for a while, and before anyone realized it, the boy was gone. If it wasn't for the fact that there were a lot of witnesses who had seen him, hyung thought that the boy might have just been a mirage from the heat." 

Jungkook stops for a beat, then goes on. 

"The Cho family had pretty much evacuated by then, so it was most likely a male servant or slave."

"Hmm." Kim Namjoon gives a slight nod. After a moment of silence, he raises his gaze from the teacup in his hand. 

"Your marriage is still undecided?" He asks, voice light with just a tinge of playfulness.

"Yes, it has yet to be decided." Jeon Jungkook gives a little laugh and leans back onto his chair. "I feel uncomfortable just thinking about having a dull and unfamiliar woman sharing my home."

"How do you know if she is going to be dull?"

"Well, the ladies from the big families in Capital city are all the same, aren't they? They're either dull or spoilt rotten. It makes me uneasy just thinking about it." Jungkook makes a face.

Namjoon throws him a look, "So then, which one is your sister? Dull or spoilt rotten?"

That got Jungkook's tongue quickly. He hasn't expected Namjoon to bait him like this. 

"Dahyun--uh--isn't too bad, isn't too bad." He replies with a sheepish laugh. "She has been focusing on the lessons on the royal etiquette and mother has been giving her some additional pointers as well. She will be moving into the palace, after all. She cannot be compared to the other ladies."

The corners of Namjoon's mouth curled a little upwards at that. Then he deadpans, "We will treat her well."

"Your humble servant, I, thank you, your majesty, on behalf of my father and Dahyun." Jungkook returns respectfully with a small bow. He is about to get up from his seat when Namjoon raises a hand to halt him. He sits back onto the intricate red oak chair. He continues half-jokingly, "My father has been in cloud nine recently. Once his youngest is married, he'll be content with life. All he needs now is to request for a simpler appointment and wait for his retirement--" 

He paused, then stole another glance at the man seated, casually across from him, who always manages to look both intimidating and relax at the same time. 

"--as well as some grandchildren." He adds with a little hesitant smile.

Namjoon let his gaze fall onto the tiny tea leaves swirling lazily at the bottom of cup. 

"What with all that has been happening, it has been a while, hasn't it, since we last get a breather?" He looked up at the young man whom he had known since young. "So you don't need to be so guarded."

"I'm guarded?"

Namjoon does not reply. He simply studies the other in silence. 

Jungkook lets out a small, almost silent sigh. He proceeds to pick up the teapot over the serving tray and pours the steaming hot tea into Namjoon's emptied cup.

Was he guarded? Granted, he was a little too cautious, he'll admit, but Kim Namjoon is definitely not someone you want to cross. He may look genteel, kind even, but the man had plotted against his own parents, brothers and uncles without batting an eyelash, so what are the Jeons to him?

It's never a good thing if one becomes too prominent; it is better to err on the side of caution. Even if they did grow up together like brothers, they will only be able to share the precarious relationship of an emperor and his subject. Jeon Jungkook is certain that he doesn't possess enough heads to risk annoying the man.


	2. A Photograph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He might not have been certain how well-off the man was, but judging by how he was dressed, he is pretty certain the man hadn't come from an ordinary family. On top of that, the man emanates a kind of aura, an elegant temperament that isn't common. Not to mention, he had looked like a God.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two. We are still establishing the world for the story structure so it may be a little slow, I hope you guys like it though. Comments are very welcome!

Park Jimin is in a really bad mood.

Lee Jiyoung approaches him with two bowls of rice in her hands. She hands him one, "Here, eat up!" 

Jiyoung watches the young boy takes his bowl but distractedly picks at his food, as she eats. She finally asks. 

"What's up with you? You've been out of it since this afternoon."

"I lost my wallet." Jimin pouts, his puppy eyes moist.

Jiyoung huffs as she rolls her eyes at him. "And here I was, worrying about why you're moping like this." She looks at him with disdain as she goes back to her food. "So who stole it?"

Jimin tilts his head in thought. _Was it stolen? Probably not._

He had knocked into someone this afternoon. _He_ had been the one that had collided with the man and not the other way round. He was lucky that the other hadn't accused him of thieving instead. He might not have been certain how well-off the man was, but judging by how he was dressed, he is pretty certain the man hadn't come from an ordinary family. On top of that, the man emanates a kind of aura, an elegant temperament that isn't common. Not to mention, he had looked like a God. You can't even compare him with those modern celebrity flower boys. That man looks way better by leagues. 

Jimin sighs as he droops his head.

Jiyoung looks at the boy for a bit, then proceeds to thwack his head with her chopsticks. "Alright, enough. You're moping over that meagre sum of money you had? C'mon, eat up. There's still a lot of work to do after this."

"It's not about the money--" Jimin mumbles sadly under his breath.

While it is true that there wasn't much money in his wallet; and even if there was, he wouldn't be able to use the money here anyway; but the wallet has a photograph of his family. It was the only one he has and, that, is priceless.

Jiyoung looks over at the still sulking boy then scoots over to him. 

"I'll sew another wallet for you later, okay?" She says in a soothing voice.

Jimin is taken back. He turns to her.

"You know how to sew a wallet?"

"Of course, which girl doesn't?"

"Oh, that explains it." Jimin narrows his eyes at her. "That's why I thought the purse-looking pouch thingy dangling on Kyungho hyung's belt looked conspicuous." He pulled away from Jiyoung and makes a face. "Okay, now I can't accept a handmade wallet from you. I wouldn't want Kyungho hyung to think there's something between us, tsk tsk.

Kyungho and Jiyoung were both from the same village. They had grown up together. Kyungho had wanted to marry Jiyoung but her family was against the match, thinking Kyungho family is beneath them. The two then made plans to elope after making enough money. Kyungho had believed that if Jiyoung were to dress like a man, she wouldn't be harassed or bullied; so no one, besides Jimin, knows that Jiyoung is actually a girl. Now, all three of them work together as kitchen helpers.

Jiyoung isn't too bothered by Jimin's teasing. She quips back, "You know, I don't really mind. Too bad you're a little too young for me or I'll take you home. Imagine the attention I'll amass, walking into the village with such a cutie like you in tow."

"What?! Ew." He moves himself further from her. 

Jiyoung simply laughs, then elbows him.

"Alright, hurry up, will you? The supervisor's gonna be here soon. It'll be too late if that happens." She gestures to his bowl of rice. 

Jimin nods, he'll have to finish his food even when he still feels the loss of that photograph. He will need the energy to work in the next few hours. Emotions truly is a luxury in the face of survival.

At that very moment, the photograph which Park Jimin has been distressing over is currently held in between the long slender fingers of Kim Namjoon. Lying on a tray and placed in the center of an elaborately crafted table with nine dragons exquisitely incised in its rosewood frame, is Jimin's wallet and its contents. Beside the leather wallet, there are a couple of twenty-dollars, a subway pass, a credit card and a student card all spread out on the tray.

Kim Namjoon repeatedly flips the photograph over and over, puzzling over the material used for the little piece of paper in his hand. He wonders which artist could have captured such likeness in a painting this small. You'll hardly find anyone who can paint even one tenth of what the little paper has captured in the portrait. To add to his confusion, the people in the photograph were dressed strangely. This, he decides, definitely does not belong to their kingdom. Then again, everything on that tray don't look like they belong to any state that he's familiar with. Can these have come from some strange mountain tribes? Namjoon contemplates the possibility but thought better of it. That man had spoken well. He didn't look like he could have come from any rural tribe. He picks up the subway card and the student ID, trying to make sense of the characters that appear there. None of much is making sense to him. He sighs in defeat.

"Your majesty."

A high-pitched voice cuts through Namjoon's thoughts.

"Come in."

Namjoon glances at Eunkwang as he set foot through the door of the study.

"What did he say?"

"Your majesty, Jinki reported that the boy had went back to the place in search of something and that he had looked sad when he had failed to find it. Jinki also followed him all the way to South city Seungpyeon Square."

"The boy is a prostitute?" Namjoon asks, surprised, but shakes his head after. That boy did have very pretty features but if he was a prostitute, he wouldn't have dirt covering some parts of his face and would be better dressed.

"Jinki mentioned that he had entered the Blossoms House from the kitchen entrance. It is likely that he is a kitchen helper of some sort. Jinki had stayed hidden to observe the boy for a while. He also reported that the boy does not seem to possess any internal force, he has no Ki. At best, the boy looks agile and swift but he is far from being skilled in martial arts." Eunkwang retreated to the side when he was done reporting.

Namjoon scans the bizarre items laid out on the tray once more. He picks up the photograph, then gestures to Eunkwang, "Keep these well."

"Yes, your majesty." Eunkwang picks up the tray with a swift acknowledgement and then backed out of the room.

Namjoon looks at the photograph again, his gaze resting on one of the young boy's face. Brows creasing in a light frown, he opens one of the hidden drawers and drops the photograph inside.


	3. Park Jimin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was Jiyoung noona. 
> 
> She had been standing someways away from the scene of the worst fire Capital city has ever seen. She had been on her way to the Blossoms House when she had run into Jimin. He must have looked really wretched because he could pick out traces of sympathy and softness in her hard eyes. In that instant, he saw hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, the speed of upload for the first few chapters are a lot faster than we expected as Isaya has written some parts really well. I hope you guys will like this story as well! Thank you for those who do like the story. Please feel free to comment ^^ I live for those heheh

It is that time, again, to light the evening lamps and places like the Blossoms House is starting their hustling and bustling. In the kitchen, Jimin is warring with the endless stacks of dirty dishes; face flushing as he exerts his indomitable spirit over stubborn stains.

It was only a month ago when he had still been in Seoul, hanging out with friends, training, going for lessons. If anyone had told him that he would be here, scrubbing dishes, working in a brothel, dressed in ancient clothing, he would have laughed in that person's face. He had been having dinner with his friends in the small family diner, a few blocks from his dormitory, when the last thing he had expected to hear was the deafening sounds of an explosion. Then he had felt himself picked up off his feet by the intense blast wave, throwing him, literally, out the door. When he got up, his instincts had kicked in and he found himself running wildly away from where he was. It was when he finally calmed down did he realized that something was terribly wrong. In fact, he thought he had died. Everywhere he turned, he was surrounded by ancient-looking buildings, unfamiliar sights. People were garbed in traditional dress, running around with pails in their hands, trying to put out a roaring blaze. He heard screams and shouts and it felt like he was trapped in a dream, a nightmare or a movie set of some period drama. He stumbled towards someone, wanted to ask something but he couldn't remember what he had wanted to ask. Instead, he had turned towards the blazing, crackling inferno and wondered why didn't anyone call for the police or firefighters? A huge noise startled him as he backed away further from the scene and into a figure standing right behind him. 

It was Jiyoung noona. 

She had been standing someways away from the scene of the worst fire Capital city has ever seen. She had been on her way to the Blossoms House when she had run into Jimin. He must have looked really wretched because he could pick out traces of sympathy and softness in her hard eyes. In that instant, he saw hope. 

"Look kid, I can't take care of you when I can't even take care of myself." Jiyoung had said, turning to him as he trailed behind her. 

Jimin could only stare at her blankly, face pale, murmuring softly, "I--I don't know where I am. I'm frightened."

Apart from what had happened when he lost his family, he had never been thrown into a paralyzing fear quite like this before. Surviving an explosion had been scary enough, but now, he had found himself in a world that wasn't quite his. He felt that if his heart had been any weaker, he would've been dead from a heart attack.

"Did you--umm--knock your head or something?" Jiyoung looked askance at the boy. "Are you from the Cho residence? Do you have any family here?" Jiyoung had asked him.

Jimin nodded then shook his head. Lee Jiyoung studied him for a second. She reached out to pull him over by his elbow, muttering under her breath, "Crap. He's probably scared silly."

Lee Jiyoung is three years older than Jimin. She is also, unfortunately for him, a good two-inch taller than him. She has a bigger built so her clothes had fit him--well enough, even if he had to roll up his sleeves and pant cuffs but it could've been worse. She had taken Jimin to the Blossoms House to work along with her, emphasizing to the younger to keep her gender a secret from the house.

Jimin had taken two days to calm himself. The only thing on his mind now is surviving in this bizarre and unfamiliar world. From time to time, he'd wondered about his friends and those who were with him in the explosion. He hopes that they are alive and are doing well, wherever they may be. There's just one regret that hounds him; he has to give up on his dream. He wants to get back to his own life but he isn't certain if he can find his way back home. Will it be possible if he creates the similar conditions that had brought him here? But where do you find enough gasoline to create an explosion here? Even if he does manage to create a similar explosion, what if it only ends up killing him for real. He isn't willing to burn himself to death just to experiment on a theory. In the end, he can only focus on staying present, staying alive. He sighs as he goes back to his work.

"Bunch of dirty old men!"

Lee Jiyoung walks in with a huff just as Jimin stretches out his aching back. He looks back at her from where he sits, on a tiny stool in front of a large wooden pail filled to the brim with dirty dishes.

"They got you to help again?" He asks, knowingly.

"A disgusting lot of rich men with too much money on their hands! I refuse to go to the Front Court and look at their repulsive faces!" Jiyoung pouts.

"You'll get lots of tips up at the Front Court. Just ignore them and do your work. I heard that tea-boys there earn a lot more from tips than their pay." Jimin says with a grin.

Jiyoung gives a little laugh but when she speaks, her voice is grave.

"Jimin-ah, it's true that we need money, but regardless how much the Front Court can pay, you can't think about going there, alright? It's dangerous for someone like you. People there will take advantage of you."

Jimin points to himself with a light scoff, "Who's gonna take advantage of someone like me?"

"You already look so pretty like this, if anyone of those men mistake you for the male escorts here, you'll be in trouble. It pays to be a little more careful since you're so—" She gestures up and down at him. "—tiny and sweet."

"For the last time, noona, I. Am. Not. Tiny!" Jimin puffs his chest, giving her one of his full-on, nose-scrunched pout that only serves to contradict what he had just exclaimed so indignantly.

Still, somewhere at the bottom of the boy's heart, he feels a surge of warmth wrapping over him tenderly. He flicks beads of water at the taller then retorts, "You can't fool anyone, your bark is always louder than your bite." His voice than softens. "Noona, you'll have to be careful too."

"Don't worry, I have Kyungho ssi with me up in the Front Court." Jiyoung says, almost proudly. She pats at the side of her belt, lowering her voice into a whisper as she adds, "Besides, I've got this little knife with me. I'll show them this if they come at me, see if it doesn't scare them!" She gives him a triumphant little smile before spinning her heels to walk back out the kitchen backyard.

Jimin looks on at Jiyoung's retreating back, feeling immensely lucky that even in this peculiar and somewhat frightful situation he found himself in, there is someone like Jiyoung noona who willingly took him in and genuinely cares for him. In the future, if he can, he promises to himself that he will repay her a hundred times, no, make it a few thousand times over. With determination, Park Jimin, once again, turns to look at that stack of dirty dishes, attacking them with renewed fervor.


	4. Murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why does it sound like someone is shouting--murder?" Kyungho, who seems to have pretty sharp hearing, is on tea-serving duty, refilling his teapot in the kitchen, when he turns to the others, face pale, almost spluttering.
> 
> "Murder?" A keening silence follows that one word. The men and women in the backyard look at one another, doubt clouding over their faces.
> 
> "You must have heard wrong."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 4 where things will really start to move! I hope you guys like this^^!

As night nears, Jimin is finally done with the dishes. He rests his aching back against the cold stone stairs before he hears noises of a commotion stirring from the Front Court. It's not uncommon to hear all sorts of racket in a brothel house like this. While the men who frequent the Blossoms House may have come from eminent families or hold high offices within the kingdom, they're not so different from the louts and boors who loiter on the streets in the middle of the night when they're drunk. Usually, they'll fight over women or throw punches at one another over imagined insults. At first, Jimin paid little heed to the ruckus but as the waves of shouts got louder, he starts wondering what it's about . The rest of the workers around him have also stopped what they've been doing, giving attention, instead, to the rising noise.

"Why does it sound like someone is shouting--murder?" Kyungho, who seems to have pretty sharp hearing, is on tea-serving duty, refilling his teapot in the kitchen, when he turns to the others, face pale, almost spluttering.

"Murder?" A keening silence follows that one word. The men and women in the backyard look at one another, doubt clouding over their faces.

"You must have heard wrong." Someone shakily pipes up.

"Maybe. I'll go take a look." Kyungho places his teapot onto the wooden table before he runs towards the Front Court. Just before he reaches the main kitchen door, some other workers walked in. Kyungho reaches over and pulls aside one of the men. He asks, concern thick in his voice.

"What's happening?"

"Someone has died in Yawon Court." The man Kyungho pulled aside, replies weakly. Bom Yu is also a tea-boy, his hands are still holding two empty teapots. He points unsteadily towards the direction of the Front Court.

"Jiyoun--Jiyoung has killed someone."

"Who?!" Jimin jumps up as he catches the name. He almost thinks he has misheard. He cuts through the gathering crowd around Bom Yu quickly, then asks in a low voice. "Who did you say killed someone?"

"Jiyoung. It's Jiyoung. Jiyoung killed somebody." Bom Yu repeats, punctuating his sentences over and over again.

Kyungho's face pales. the hand that was holding Bom Yu tightens. "How could it be Jiyoung? That's--impossible! Where is s--he?! Where is Jiyoung?!"

"He's definitely still in Yawon Court. I just came over from there. People were running out of there, shouting that Lee Jiyoung killed someone." Bom Yu looks at Kyungho. "You look pale, are you okay?"

Kyungho releases the other, pulling the cook, Ma Kwonjo, standing beside the boy, to him instead. "How could it be Jiyoungie? How--?"

The stout man, pats him reassuringly on the shoulder, as he slowly shakes his head. "I don't know Kyungho-ya. This could be a misunderstanding. Don't panic, alright?"

Those who had no idea about the relationship between Song Kyungho and Lee Jiyoung may not understand but Jimin does. He walks over to Kyungho, pulling him along as he makes his way towards the Front Court.

"Let's go. Let's go to Yawon Court."

The Yawon Court is a three-story building that sits apart from the main building within the four-building establishment which makes up the Blossoms House. It is connected by a series of walkways from the other courts or buildings. It faces its own garden, complete with a miniature rock mountain, pavilions and a sizable pond. Unlike the open-floor concept of the main court, better known as Blossoms Court, Yawon Court houses rooms and suites for a more intimate experience. Even its surroundings is dimly lit to provide cover for the privacy of their customers.

As Jimin and Kyungho hurry into Yawon court through the west entrance, they glimpse a pale Jiyoung, held down in a sitting position near the north-west wall by several burly house-guards; the upper collar of her coat looks like it has been ripped opened. Even as Kyungho repeatedly tries to call out to her, Jiyoung remains unresponsive. She simply sits in a daze, staring at the corner of the south-west wall.

Jimin follows her steady gaze towards the south-west corner but the dimly-lit hall provides little help and he has to strain his eyes before he could make out the vague outline of a person lying face down on the floor in the corner. Then, instantly, he recognizes it. Mingling within the fragrance of powdered perfumes and the rancid smell of stale spirits, is the metallic reek of blood. 


	5. Suspect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Did you really kill someone?" "No?" Jimin is relieved at the reply. He turns to look at Kyungho, who is wiping at his eyes.
> 
> "I knew it." Kyungho speaks in a quiet voice. "I knew it can't be you. Don't worry--"
> 
> "I--I don't know." Jiyoung cuts in before Kyungho could finish his words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you for sticking around. ^^ 
> 
> These two chapters are written by Isaya while I'm the editor for these.
> 
> For those following Let Go, the chapter should be up before the end of the week, then, Arise, then the next two chapters for this. Apologies to those who were waiting! Thank you for the kudos and, please, feel free to comment! I love them!^^

A loud voice, announcing Lady Hwasa's arrival on the scene, rang through the main hall. Lady Hwasa is the madam of Blossoms House. While it isn't common that a madam is referred to as a lady, Lady Hwasa's capability in running one of Capital City's biggest brothel, despite her young age, has earned her that deference. 

Of course, Jimin has heard about Lady Hwasa, she is his boss, after all, but he hasn't expected to see an extremely young and beautiful woman moving gracefully towards them. She is dressed in a white cropped-padded jacket over an elegantly flowing amber skirt with motifs of winter plum blossoms meticulously embroidered along its hem. She cuts a tall and full figure, her movements captivating but not tacky. Jimin has known she is young but it still surprises him to find that she looks barely twenty years of age.

When she enters the main hall, Jimin notices a man following closely behind her. Jimin glances briefly at him. The man is tall, slim yet looks well-built and fit. He is well-dressed, from the expensive-looking silks that shifts with his every step, to the exquisitely embroidered belt he has around a slim waist; everything about the man screams status.

Lady Hwasa sends her men to notify the authorities before seating herself down on one of the four mahogany chairs in the main hall. She pulls her cropped jacket closer to her as she leans back, chatting nonchalantly with the man she had walked in with. It was like a murder happening within the premises is nothing to be alarmed about.

Jimin's brows crease in a frown. Turning away from them, he addresses Jiyoung, lowering his voice.

"Did you really kill someone?"

Jiyoung flinches on reflex. She is trembling violently even as she shakes her head frantically.

"No?" Jimin is relieved at the reply. He turns to look at Kyungho, who is wiping at his eyes.

"I knew it." Kyungho speaks in a quiet voice. "I knew it can't be you. Don't worry--"

"I--I don't know." Jiyoung cuts in before Kyungho could finish his words.

Jimin blinks. Just as he is about to ask her, a voice interrupts.

"You don't even know if you've killed someone?"

Jimin jumps a little, surprised to find that the man whom the voice belongs to is crouched beside him, one elbow resting on one of his knees while his chin is propped elegantly on his hand. He is the same man who had entered the main hall with Lady Hwasa and Jimin can't help but study the man. Sculpted jawline, sharp nose, dark brown eyes, the man is handsome, almost to a fault. However, Jimin can discern a sneer in his voice as the man raises an eyebrow at Jiyoung. That rubs him the wrong way and, instantly, he turns to the man, voice sharp.

"Excuse me but are you here to carry out an investigation or are you here to entertain yourself?"

The man returns with a chuckle as he asks in jest. "Why? Is it forbidden to do either?"

Jimin snorted in reply, "Investigations are carried out by the pol--the constabulary and not by an irrelevant bystander like yourself. You'll end up creating problems for them if you disrupt the scene of the crime and mislead the witnesses." 

He pauses, looking up and down at the man with a scorn. 

"It's even worse if you're here for entertainment. This is a murder, someone is dead, another life is on the line. This is far from entertaining. Tsk tsk. You dress decent but you don't even possess a hint of compassion. Pity."

The man raises an eyebrow at him.

"What about you then? Are _you_ helping with the investigations or are you here to entertain yourself?"

Jimin's expression hardens as he retorts.

"This is my friend."

The man pointed at the body lying in the distance.

"_That_ is my friend."

"..."

Jimin knew the man is only trying to annoy him. He ignores him. Turning his attention back on Jiyoung, he asks softly, "Do you remember what happened? Don't panic, think through it slowly."

"I--I was at the tea hall delivering the cleaned teacups. Then, I came out and was on my way back to the backyard when a man came out from that door. I stood aside for him but--but--"

Jimin glances around.

"Which door?"

"That one over there, the last door on the south corridor."

Jiyoung nodded her head towards the corridor. She shivers lightly when her eyes swept over the corpse. Jimin pats her shoulders reassuringly.

"It's alright, calm down, Jiyoung ssi, you can continue."

Jiyoung breathes in deeply as she goes on.

"He reeked of alcohol. I've moved to the side to let him pass but he wouldn't. He--he reached over to pull me. I pushed him to run away but he caught me from behind."

Jiyoung sobs in earnest as she suddenly grabs onto Jimin's hands.

"He--he said some disgusting things to me, his--his--his hands were everywhere, I was so scared. I took out the knife, but--but I only wanted to scare him away! I didn't want to kill anyone, I swear!! I didn't want to kill anyone--I don't know why he's dead! I really don't!"

At this point, Jiyoung is crying fiercely and Jimin's heart clenches at the sight. A look of determination is set on his face as he gently smooths away her tears. Jimin knows he has to calm Jiyoung down if he hopes to get any information out of the panic-stricken girl. He changes his questioning tactic.

"You're not sure if you were the one that killed him. Did you hurt him with your knife?"

"I'm--" She stammers as she looks at Jimin, then turns to look at Kyungho.

"You didn't, did you? Think through it carefully, you didn't, right?" Kyungho cuts in hurriedly.

Jimin pauses for a beat but decides to intervene.

"Kyungho hyung, you're leading him. It'll be more troublesome if the constabulary thinks he is lying when they examine the body."

"What do you mean lying? How can Jiyoung kill anyone?! Jimin ssi, how can you accuse him when he's shown you nothing but kindness?!" Kyungho flares.

"Don't you think I know that?! That's why I'm trying to help him. You're going to get him into more trouble if you're teaching him to say things like this, indiscreetly!"

"You seem to know a lot." The man Jimin has almost forgotten interjects suddenly. He looks meaningfully at the boy beside him. When the latter returns his look with a measured look of his own, the man returns with a casual smile, waving at him to continue.

Jimin returns his attention to Jiyoung, asking gently once more, "Did you feel your knife coming into contact with anything? Can you recall if it did, how many times?"

"I—I don't know how to use a knife or a weapon. I was just slashing around randomly." Jiyoung replies with a frightened look. "I think it—it seems to have struck something, like—like maybe three or four times?"

Jimin looks at the body thoughtfully while muttering to himself, "It doesn't make sense. How can a few random slashes result in so much blood? How can someone die of a few random slashes? Not unless you cut a major artery or aorta but since it's winter and we're all dressed in layers, that isn't going to be an easy feat."

He goes back to Jiyoung, asking, his tone light and calming.

"Jiyoung ssi, were there any witnesses? I mean, did anyone see what happened?"

  
"I—I don't know." Jiyoung shakes her head.

Then abruptly, the man beside Jimin stands up.

"Alright, the constables are going to be here soon, you should get up."

Jimin was about to ignore the man when someone outside announces the arrival of the magistrate and the constabulary. Following which, Capital City Magistrate, Yoon Bongho, walks stately in together with five others–the captain of the constabulary, Captain Jo, and four constables.


	6. Brat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deep silence follows the sudden outburst and all eyes snap in the direction of that firm yet melodic voice. However, one look at the young man's helpers' uniform and the crowd turn away, just as quickly, scoffing in disdain. Jeon Jungkook, the only one spotting a smirk on his face, is ecstatic that the boy's insolence doesn't just extends to him, alone. Tsk tsk tsk, that brat isn't even afraid of the constabulary. Somehow, that thought makes him feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Here's the next chapter! Hope you guys will like it!!!

With the arrival of Magistrate Yoon and the constabulary, those unrelated to the crime are removed from the immediate scene. As Jimin and Kyungho make their way to the side, the man who has been standing close to Jimin, moves right along with him. The taller male was about to tap Jimin on his shoulder when the shorter shifts quickly out of reach.

Looking warily at the other, he says drily, "Hey buddy, if you've got something to say, use your mouth, not your hands."

The man raises an eyebrow at Jimin. He runs one slender finger over his nose as he studies the man before him. _Barring his insolence, this lil brat here isn't too shabby. He may look a little petite and delicate but he seems sharp and possesses a kind of boldness not usually seen in commoners. Perhaps this brat here comes from some big family who has met with some misfortunes?_

Even as the man is making an assessment of the younger, Jimin is doing the exact same thing.

He guesses that the man must hold some kind of office in Capital City. Otherwise, it is unlikely that the man could've so accurately surmise the arrival of the constabulary. He must be pretty familiar with the procedures to give that precise estimate. The man looks young, he figures that the man may have either come from an important family of some officials or is a newly minted one, himself.

Right when Jimin is stealing a glance at the taller male, the man is caught doing likewise. Both men turn, awkwardly, away at the same time when their eyes inevitably meet.

Magistrate Yoon is a skinny man who resembles a eunuch rather than a magistrate. He carries himself with an air of unmistakable pomp. His beady eyes scan the hall as he makes his way in. His small eyes widens briefly when he glances briefly at Jimin's direction. In an instant, the man is hurrying across the hall towards him.

Jimin's heart gives a little lurch. He knows the magistrate isn't coming for him; but if he isn't coming for Jimin, he must be coming for the one right next to him; meaning the man, presently, standing nonplussed beside him is not only an official but an extremely important one.

While Jimin is busy with his speculations, Magistrate Yoon has already made his way over. He halts right before the tall male. He gives a flourishing bow, making an obeisance, cupping one hand over the other in deference, as he speaks with an ingratiating smile.

"Sir Jeon, I'm surprised to see you here." 

"Coincidence." Jeon Jungkook returns with a polite smile.

"Oh, oh I see." 

Magistrate Yoon keeps his obsequious smile plastered on that narrow face, flashing his yellowing teeth in the process.

"So, what might Sir Jeon's opinions be, on this case?"  
  


"Sir Yoon must be jesting." 

Jungkook gives a short laugh. 

"What kind of opinions would I be able to give when the examiner hasn't yet examine the body and the suspect hasn't been questioned yet. Sir Yoon, please go ahead with the investigation. Don't let me hold you up."

Jimin tilts his head, puzzled. _This Magistrate Yoon should be pretty high up in the official ladder; and judging from the way this Sir Jeon is speaking, he must be lower in the rung so why does this Magistrate Yoon treats Jeon with so much respect?_

While Jimin is puzzling over the peculiarity of what he is seeing, the others in the room can't be clearer over the reason why the skinny little man is showing so much deference to the younger male. Though it is true that Jeon Jungkook does hold a lower position, in rank, to the magistrate, it will be impossible for the elder to contest with the younger's powerful family background. Apart from the fact that the Jeons are descendants of generations of generals, Jeon Jungkook's grandfather is the current Great General of the Calvary Division while his father is the Military Minister. As for Jungkook, himself, he has been by the emperor's side since he was a child and has the emperor's full trust on many matters. Not to mention, he has also aided the emperor's ascension onto his throne. To top it all off, it is widely known among those who serve the crown that the youngest Jeon, Jungkook's sister, will most likely become the royal queen. With as influential a network of power as the what the Jeon family possesses, even the Grand Preceptor, himself, would have to show them due respect.

Magistrate Yoon's expression tenses right after the younger's seemingly light hearted reply and he promptly calls the medical examiner over while throwing a quick look at Captain Jo, the Head Constable. The latter catches the unspoken meaning behind that look in a flash. Captain Jo then gives the examiner a few swift instructions before getting his constables to begin questioning.

Meanwhile, Lady Hwasa has informed Magistrate Yoon the details of the deceased. The man's name is Bong Wonhyuk, a regular customer at the Blossoms House, he is the nephew of the Chief of Secretariat, Oh Junghwan. Magistrate Yoon's heart dropped at that name. Things would've been much easier if the victim was simply a wealthy merchant instead of someone connected to highly-powerful officials. He is certain that he'll find himself in deep shit if the matter isn't handled well. He wipes at a drop of cold sweat.

When Captain Jo returns to Magistrate Yoon, he announces, "Sir Magistrate, I have just finished my questioning, the criminal is a kitchen helper, named Lee Jiyoung—"

But before the man can continue, a sharp voice cuts in, echoing across the vast hall.

"The examiner hasn't even completed his examination, the evidences are still inconclusive and the case is unclear, what is the basis of that assumption?"

A deep silence follows the sudden outburst and all eyes snap in the direction of that firm yet melodic voice. However, one look at the young man's helpers' uniform and the crowd turn away, just as quickly, scoffing in disdain. Jeon Jungkook, the only one spotting a smirk on his face, is ecstatic that the boy's insolence doesn't just extends to him, alone. _Tsk tsk tsk, that brat isn't even afraid of the constabulary_. Somehow, that thought makes him feel better.

Captain Jo's temper has begun to climb. "Shut the fuck up! Who the hell do you think you are?! You ain't shit here so move the fuck aside!" He reprimanded.

Despite the fact that Jungkook isn't too fond of Jimin, he has a deeper dislike for the rude and overbearing attitude of the head constable. He throws the magistrate a look, lips curling up, sardonically. Magistrate Yoon is quick, as usual, at grasping the meaning behind that singular look. He turns to Captain Jo, eyebrows wriggling, as he admonishes the man. 

"Stop throwing your weight about, Captain Jo! Get on with your report!"

Captain Jo, much like the magistrate, has always been quick on the uptake. He forces himself to control the building irritation he already feels towards Jimin. Ignoring the helper totally, he continues.

"Lee Jiyoung has already admitted that this knife of his, here, is his weapon. He uses it for defense and always carries it with him. When Bong Wonhyuk had drunkenly harrassed him, he had accidentally killed him with it."

"The medical examiner hasn't concluded his examinations so how can you be certain that he is killed by Jiyoung ssi?" Again, Jimin points out, voice high and firm.

If this had been any other time, Captain Jo would've already had his weapon out; but unfortunately for him, Jungkook's presence here has forced him to keep his anger in check. He snorts out a retort.

"The body is lying there while the killer is sitting here. The knife has the man's blood on it and the two was involved in a struggle, so how can I not be certain that the killer is him?!"

Jimin steps forward again. 

"If you're so certain, then I'm pretty sure, kind sir, you'll be able to tell me just how long and how wide is the weapon? How deep are the wounds? How long were the gashes? How many wounds are there? Where are the wounds? Are they fatal? Are they all knife wounds?"

Jeon Jungkook's eyebrows has risen at Jimin's words. He regards Jimin slowly. _Interesting. The brat sounds like he really knows a thing or two. _Jeon Jungkook isn't someone easily impressed but somehow the boy has him curious. He continues to observe the smaller figure, standing calmly despite Captain's Jo's hostile glares. Then, Jungkook grins like a cheshire cat.


End file.
